The Singer Legacy
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Jace Singer, daughter of Bobby Singer and girlfriend of Dean Winchester has had a lot of experience in hunting, Five years with Dean by her side and most of her 26 year of living hunting, but what happens when she makes the deal to bring Sam back? What happens when she goes to hell? What happens when something brings her back? Starts on Season 4.
1. Prologue

I remember when Sam died, Yellow Eyes had taken him to Cold Creek, Dean drove the Impala as I sat by him, Dad was in the back, I was worried about Sam.

" Dean if anything happens I love you" I said as he looked at me,

" Nothing is going to happen" He said tightening his grip on the wheel, we see Sam struggling with another guy, till he throws him off. Both Dean and I get out of the

car yelling his name, Sam sees us, he was clutching his arm, and nearly staggering with exhaustion, the rain making everything hard to see due to my brown hair in

my face as I smile as him, I see the man get up with something sharp in his hands.

" Sam, look out!" I scream but it was too late as the guy stabs the knife right through Sam's back, I fall on my knees as I watch Dean running to his brother, the man

who injured Sam runs. Sam was gasping as I felt tears going down my cheeks, Dad chased the man who hurt Sam, I got up to stagger to watch Dean slide to the

ground in front of his brother, clutching his clothing, trying to keep him conscious.

" No, Sam!" I said collapsing on my knees again beside my lover and his dying brother,

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you." Dean said as he placed his hand on the wound in Sam's back, covering his entire

palm in blood.

" Sam" I said feeling the tears falling down my cheeks.

" Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" Dean said as he holds his little brother, I grip Sam's hand in my own as

Dean holds him, but I can feel Sam's pulse waviering,

" Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's

my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" Dean said as he touched his brother's face.

" Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!"I yelled as I watched Sam's eyes slide shut, his body slumped into Dean's arms.

" No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God." Dean said as he rocked Sam in his arms, soon his pulse was gone, We took Sam's dead body to a motel, it was day, I

was by the window as I watched Dean standing over his younger brother, I heard the door open revealing my dad with a bucket of fried chicken

" Dean? Jace?Brought you this back." He said as Dean shook his head,

" No thanks pop" I said feeling tears going down my cheeks again,

" Both of you should eat something." Dad said as I just shook my head, Dean just takes a swig from a bottle of whiskey,

" Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?" Dad said as Dean glares at my father,

" Dad let him grieve" I said before Dean gets up,

" No." He said as he looked at me.

" We could maybe..." Dad started but Dean looked at him,

" What? Torch his corpse? Not yet." Dean said as I looked at him confused

" I want you to come with me." Dad said as I shook my head,

" I'm not going anywhere. Especially not with out him" I said pointing at Dean, who was taking another swig.

" Dean, please." Dad begged, he didn't want me doing something I am going to regret,

" Would you cut me some slack?" Dean retorted,

" I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help." Dad said as I was drawn out of thought.

" Something big is going down – end-of-the world big." Dad said as I got pissed,

" Well, then let it end!" I yelled as I stood up,

" You don't mean that." Dad said as I looked shocked at him,

" You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd

turn around, and get the hell out of here." Dean sneers at my dad, I get up to say something as Bobby stands there, shaking his head, Dean then shoved my dad

away,

" GO" Dean yells at him, I was in shock,

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go." Dean said as Dad sighed at him,

" You know where I'll be." Dad said before leaving, I watched as Dean walked back to his brother and sat by him. I have to do something, I grabbed the Impala keys,

opened and shut the door, I get in the car and drive. I drove recklessly, but I don't care, I find what I am looking for, I open the trunk grabbing an old empty Altoids

box and put in one of my fake id's along with some other stuff. I shut the trunk, walk to the middle of the crossroads and buried it, so I stand waiting, nothing

" Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!" I scream out. A handsome man shows up in a t shirt and jeans,

" Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors." He said before he flashed red eyes for a moment,

" Jace It is so, _so_ good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your lover's brother killed. he's all alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're

gonna have to give me a moment." He said as he walked to me, face to face, close.

" Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses." He said smiling,

" I should send you straight back to hell." I growled at him,

" Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why." He said smiling,

" Oh yeah?" I asked him, all 5"7' of my figure,

" Yeah. Following in Daddy Winchester footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and—let me guess— you're offering up your own

soul?" He said as I watched him,

" There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years— ten years,

and then you come for me." I said shifting my stance as he chuckled,

" You must be joking." The demon said smirking his evil smile.

" That's the same deal you give everybody else." I retorted to him,

" You're not everybody else. Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway." He said as I panicked, I nodded as he backed

up a little

" Nine years."I spat out,

" No." The demon said as I was getting more and more desperate,

" Eight." I begged,

" You keep going, I'll keep saying no." the Demon said as I was shaking.

" Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer— five years or no deal." I said stammering over my own words,

" Then no deal." The demon said as he looked at me deadly,

" Fine." I glared at him as I took a step. The Demon begins to walk away

" Fine, Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint." He said smiling, I flinch bad as Dean's smiling face comes to my mind

" Wait." I said flinching.

" It's a fire sale, and everything must go." He said snickering,

" What do I have to do?" I said as I balled my fists,

" First of all, quit groveling. Needy girls are such a turnoff. Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot

for you, Jace. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with." The demon said before sighing,

" I'll do it." He said as I smiled hopeful,

" You'll bring him back?" I asked the demon as he looked at me,

" I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is

off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So... It's a better deal than John ever got. What do you say?" The Demon said as I then slammed my lips

to his, sealing my fate. I backed off as the Demon smiled,

" See you in a year " He said as his eyes were still red confirming the deal was sealed, then he was gone. I spat as I wiped the trace of Demon's lips off of my own. I

got a text on my phone saying that said to meet at my Dad's, oh man this deal is going to break his heart and Dean's even worse. I drove back to my house to see

Sam, Dean and Bobby in the living room,

" Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." Dad said as he looked at me,

" What is it?" Sam said as he stretched,

" Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here, except for one place...

Southern Wyoming." Dad continued as I looked at the map,

" Wyoming?" I asked as Dean held me by my waist,

" Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if..." I started then stopped,

" What?" Sam asked me as I sighed,

" The demons are surrounding it." Dad said as he stood up,

" But you don't know why?" Dean asked me as I shook my head at him, oh I am going to miss his smile, the way he makes me feel

" No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam Dean, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't." Dad asked Sam and Dean who

nodded at him.

" Come on, Jace. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Dad said as I let out a sigh and followed him into the junkyard, Dad soon turns to me

with a harden look on his face,

" You stupid girl! What did you do?" Dad asked as I turned away,

" What did you do?!" He said getting in my face, I looked at him as he had a sorrowful look in his eyes.

" You made a deal... For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?" Dad said as I looked at him,

" Dad" I whimpered, but Dad was furious

" How long?!" Dad begged to know my time,

" One year." I said feeling tears going down my face,

" Damn it, Jacy." Dad said as he clenched his fists,

" Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?" I said as I remembered

when Dean told me that his mom was killed by her,

" I could throttle you!" Dad said as he looked disappointed at me,

" What, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" I said as I put my hands out as if saying do it. Dad had a tear falling down his cheeks,

" What is it with you Jace, your my daughter I lost your mother to a demon, now I am going to lose you to the same thing" He said as I shook my head,

" You look just like her, my brown hair, my brown eyes, her face"Dad said as I teared up more. "I had to Dad,I couldn't let him die, Dean wouldn't be the same as I

know and love him" I said as I held myself up.

" How's he gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd _you_ feel when you knew John went for Dean?" Dad said as I cried,

" You can't tell him. You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him." I said feeling worse, Dad then pulled me into an embrace. It was later

that night when they had found out about the deal, but not before we got Yellow Eyes. I watched as the gates opened, black smoke leaving the crypt,

" What the hell just happened?!" Dean screamed as I watched demons fleeing,

" That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen screamed back,

" Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen told us as I checks the Colt for bullets.

" If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe..." I said before thunder crashes, the Yellow Eyed Demon appears behind me. He flings the Colt out of my hand and

into his own. I looked terrified,

" Girls shouldn't play with guns." He chuckled as he throws me into the air, I hit my head on a tombstone lying there, stunned. Dad, Ellen, Dean and Sam were

struggling to close the crypt door, Dean looks over to find me on the ground, then his attention turns to both Dean and Sam whom he smiles at,

" Jace" Dean screams as he lets go of the gate door and runs toward me, but Yellow Eyes throws Dean against a nearby tree and Sam next to a grave close to me.

" I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you." Yellow Eyes said before I continue to struggle, but he throws me to a post

" Sit a spell. So, Jace... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you,

Sammy's back in rotation." Yellow Eyes says as I growl at him his laugh filling my ears.

" Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression,

" If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?" He smirks at me as I spat at his feet,

" You call that deal good?" I glared at him, pissed off.

" Well, it's a better shake than the boy's ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean..." He said as he got in my face ,

" you saw what Sam just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He said chuckling

" How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam?" He laughs as I watched ghost walking,souls that were trapped in hell,

" You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I

couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your lover's family." He chuckled as he cocks the Colt and

aims it at my heart but then a ghost, John Winchester grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while

John and the cloud of smoke that was Yellow Eyes wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more. When he stands up, I had the Colt

in my hands, and I shot him in the heart. The demon then falls to the ground, dead. I smiled as I saw Dad and Ellen finally close the gate doors and we all see John.

Dean walks to my side and faces his dad. John walks forward as he smiles at Dean and I. John putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. The three of us were in tears as

we see Sam, who nods at his dad and vise versa. John looked at me then stepped back to disappear in a ball of white light. Dean, Sam and I just look at one another.

The three of us stand over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

" Well, check _that_ off the to-do list."Dean said as he kissed my forehead then my lips which I press back,

" You did it." Dean said as I nodded,

" I didn't do it alone." I said looking at the two,

" Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asked Dean who shrugged,

" The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him." Dean replied as I smiled,

" Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked us, I shook my head as I looked up,

" I don't know." I replied as I held Dean's arm with my own,

" I kind of can't believe it, Dean Jace. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I... I kind of don't know what to say." Sam said

before chuckling,

" I do. That was for our mom... you son of a bitch." Dean said as I laughed. The three of us walk towards the Impala as Dean opens the door,

" You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost." Sam said as I shook my head, Dean quirked his eyebrows, stopping, shuts the door to stand next to

Sam and hear him.

" I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me." Sam said as I wanted to tell them,

" Glad he was wrong." Dean said honestly, he didn't do it.

" I don't think he was, Dean. What happened? After I was stabbed?" Sam asked as Dean looked at him,

" I already told you." Dean said as he looked accused of something.

" Not everything." Sam said

as he looked at his own brother, my lover,

" Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean said as I felt my hands shaking,

" Did I die?" Sam asked him, Dean shook his head,

" Oh, come on." Dean said in disbelief,

" Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam asked as Dean glared at him,

" Enough it was me" I said as the two looked at me, Dean pulled me into a hug as I cried for a bit, soon looking at them.

" How long do you get?" Sam asked me,

" One year. I got one year." I told him as I sat on the Impala,

" You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?" Sam said as I just shook my head,

" You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my brother's love. There's nothing I

wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change." Sam said as I looked at him,

" Yeah." I said as Ellen and Dad approached,

" Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate." She told us as I nodded, "How many you think?" Dean asked, "Hundred. Maybe

two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Sam said as I sighed, "Hope to hell you boys are ready.

" 'Cause the war has just begun." Dad said as i nodded.

" Well, then ..." I said as I opened the trunk then threw the Colt inside.

" we got work to do." I said before shutting it. That was a year ago, now Dean, Sam Ruby and I are in a house because Hellhounds were out for my ass. I hear the

hellhounds begin to howl, I then fall as I turn around to where I heard them, Sam and Dean then look in the same direction understanding that something's up as I

see the growling demon dog.

" Hellhound. " I said as Dean and Sam look where I was looking,

" Where? " Sam asked as I pointed at the thrushhold of the door,

" There. " I said as the hounds growl, Ruby's face falls as she sees the thing, As it begins to move, I bolt out of the room, followed by the others, and the hellhound

quickly behind us, we ran into another room and close the doors fast in the face of the hellhound. Dean takes out the bag with goofer dust as I stand by the table

Sam and Ruby are against the doors, holding them shut while the hellhound is pounding to get then hurries to throw dust at the door, The pounding suddenly stops

and for a second they all stand/sit still, then I bolt for the window and pours out the dust on the windowsill. Dean was by my side,

" Dean I love you don't try to bring me back promise me" I said feeling tears going down my face,

" But" Dean pleads,

" No Promise me" I said placing my head in his chest,

" I promise and I love you don't forget that" He said as I kiss his lips, he presses back, we part as I see Sam about to hand the knife to Ruby.

" Wait! " I yelled at him,Sam turns to me as Dean is by my side,

" You wanna die? "She said as I cocked my head,

" Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby! " I said as Sam turns back to Ruby who, without touching him, flings him hard up against the wall, pinning him. He drops the

knife and it falls to the floor. Ruby does the exact same thing to Dean but he is on the other side of the room closer to me. She then hits me with that psychic shit,

causing me to be pinned to the top of the table, I grunt as I lift my head to look at her,

" How long you been in her? " I growled at her,her entire facial expression changes and becomes childlike,

" Lilith" I glared at her,

" Not long." Lilith says as she looks down on her body as she speaks.

" But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty. "She said staring at me, she looks up at me as her eyes turning white.

"And where's Ruby? " Sam asked the bitch, as her eyes turns back to normal,

" She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away. " Lilith said smirking as she tilts her head step by step and we hear her neck crunch with each tilting motion.

" You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me." I said snarling at her while she snaps her head to Sam, who looks over at her. She starts

walking slowly towards him.

" Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time. " She said smiling at him, she grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will she gives him

a kiss and I hear how it sizzles from their lips meeting.

" Your lips are soft. " she says as I roll my eyes, Sam moves his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand

" Right, so you have me. Let Jace go." Sam commands as he looks down on her.

" Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't. " Lilith says as she glares at him

" So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam and Dean. And then what? Become queen bitch?" I growled at her.

" I don't have to answer to puppy chow. " She says as I was in pain being pinned here, trying to hold myself up against her restraint. Lilith suddenly moves from

Sam, as she looks at me, and walks over to the door while I follows her with his eyes. She grabs hold of the doorhandle and while looking at me. She smiles,

" Sic 'em, boy. " She said as she smiled, I looked to see both Sam and Dean looking at me, I looks over at them and then at the door, Lilith opens the door and the

goofer dust blows away as the hellhound gets me. I scream as the hellhound's claws sink into my legs, it pulls me down as I scream, its teeth and claws tearing into

my body as I scream.

" No! Stop! " I can hear Dean for a split second before I feel the Hellhound's claw slashed my right leg and it's claw attacking my chest as I continue to scream in pain

as I turn onto my stomach,

" STOP IT! " I heard Sam before I felt the hound slash my back and shoulder, I flip over as it claws my chest, I can feel my blood pooling out of my body. My body

begins shutting down, all the pain was overwhelming me but I couldn't move,

" STOP IT! " Dean's voice echo's in my ears, I feel the blood pumping out of my wounds, I can't scream, but I am still not dead. Everything was slowing down, soon

everything goes black, but soon I felt the pain return even worse than before. I see meathooks in my skin, it was hot as thunder and lightning echoed loudly along

with screams of people.

" HELP! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! " I scream as I was trapped, I am terrified, alone, I looked around,

" SAM DEAN SOMEBODY" I scream before looking around again,

" DEEEEAAAANNNNN" I screamed as my throat got hoarse.


	2. Lazarus Rising

_I continue to see blood running, I hear the screams, the blood shedding around me, the ache and pain around me._ My eyelids fly open, I take a deep breath in as I

feel confined in this small space, I find my lighter in my pocket, I get it to light to find that I am in a coffin.

" Help! Help! Help!" I scream hoarse, I cough as I pound on the wood above my head which causes dirt rains down on my face but I continue to pound, I dig my way

up till my hand bursts out of the dirt, followed by my other. I take a deep breath as my head finds air, I continue to crawl my way out of the ground, I flip on my back

panting. I get up to look around in the glaring sunlight, there was a wooden cross where my headstone was. I look to see a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the

ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them. I ignore it and begin walking through the heat, I find a road that soon lead to a gas station, I pound on the

door,

" Hello" I call out still hoarse, no one, I roll up my outer shirt over my right hand, breaks the glass on the door. As I get inside I find water bottles, I gulp at it and like

two more, I was gasping after. I look around to find a newspaper and sees the date, which read,Thursday, September 18th,

" September that can't be right" I said before going to the bathroom. I begin to wash my face in a dingy sink, then I look up and stare at my reflection. I was wearing

a blue tank top. Frowning, I stand only to pull the shirt up to expose my chest. Remembering the Hellhound, I stares at my unblemished, unscarred chest in the dingy

gas station mirror. I turns my left shoulder to the mirror and pull up the sleeve to reveal a large, raw Handprint branding. I begin eating my fill, soon I got a bag and

filled it with cash from the register, I see TV to my left flicks on, showing only static. I shut it off; only to have a radio to my right turn on to white noise. Not wasting

a moment, I dart to another shelf and grabs a carton of salt, opens it, and begins to pour it along the windowsill. A high-pitched single tone begins, and I clutch my

left ear in pain as I continues to pour salt with my right hand. As it continues, I drop the salt and crouches to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above my head

shatters as the sound continues, and I drop to the floor. I leap to my feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shatters. I look around cautiously

as I see nothing outside,

" What the hell" I said to myself. I see a phonebooth though, I got to it and try calling both Sam and Dean's numbers,

" We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected." It says before I hang up, time to call Dad, I hangup the pay phone and inserts another coin,

dials another number. It rings once, then is picked up.

" Yeah?" Dad's voice filled my ears, I smiled,

" Dad" I asked as I heard a sigh,

" Yeah?" He replies, he must have been napping,

" It's me." I said with a grin finally someone answers .

" Who's "me" Dad asked as I sighed.

" Jace" I replied and he hung up, I hang up the receiver and dials again.

" Who is this?" Dad asked as I tried to convince him.

" Daddy it's me you gotta listen." I said pleading hoping he doesn't hang up.

" This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." He said gruffly. The dial tone again, I hang up the phone and turns. I sees an old, beat-up white car parked outside, I smile

as I get inside to hotwire it,

"Come on please" I beg and it starts, I then drive home. I see the house, I walked to the porch and bang at the door, it opens revealing my dad, I smiles

"Hi Daddy" I said feeling tears in my eyes, "I, I don't..." Dad said as he was surprised, he backs up as I walked inside my home

"Yeah, me neither." I said as I was happy to be home.

"But here I am." I said smiling as I see Dad just staring at me. Though he then takes a silver knife and lunges forward trying to slash me, I grabs his arm and twists

it around, Dad breaks the grip and backhands me in the face.

"Dad it's me" I said trying to get him to stay still,

"My ass!" Dad barks back as I shove a chair between the two of us,.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after Mom got possessed, and...You didn't find out about Dean and I till you

found us making out in my bed" I said trying to convince him. Dad lowers the knife, steps forward slowly, I nod as he places a hand gently on my shoulder, but he

slashes again, this time I had the upper hand, I grab the silver knife in his hands.

" I am not a shapeshifter!" I growled as Dad was still in my grip.

" Then you're a Revenant!" Dad struggled as I then let him go, I back away from them and hold the knife out in front of me.

" Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?"I said as I roll up my left sleeve, and, grimacing, slices my arm above the elbow with the knife. Blood

pools out of the wound and it still bleeds,

" Jacy"Bobby asked I shed a tear,

" That's what I've been trying to tell you." I said smiling at my father, Dad breaks as he grabbing me in for a tight hug, I return the hug with enthusiasm, relief on my

face.

"It's... It's good to see you Babygirl" Dad said as he patted my shoulder, my good one.

"But... how did you bust out? " Dad asked as I looked around the house.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box" I said before turning around to get water splashed in my face, the water was gritful, I spat it out

"I'm not a demon either, you know." I said wiping it off.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Dad said before embracing me tightly. I soon got out of the hug, getting a towel to clean my face, I explain to Dad what happened,

"But... that don't make a lick of sense." Dad said as I just shrugged,

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir." I said as I stood straight,

"Jace. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried _four_ _months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit" Dad

started as I chuckled,

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject." I said as Dad rolled his eyes, but then looked at me,

"What do you remember?" Dad asked as I hid my swallow,

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." I lied dead through my teeth as Dad sat

down.

"Sam and Dean's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..." I asked as Dad shook his head,

"Oh, Dean got a new number, he's around and Sam's alive. As far as I know." Dad said making me sigh,

"Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" I asked as I crossed my arms,

"I haven't talked to Sam for months." Dad said as I shook my head,

"You're kidding, you just let Sam go off by himself?" I asked a bit irritated,

"He was dead set on it." Dad grumbled as I nodded,

"Dad, you should've been looking after him." I said as Dad looked offended,

"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. Worse for Dean, We had to bury you." Dad said as he pointed out the obvious,

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" I asked kinda confused,

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it." Dad said as I quirked my eyebrows,

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." I said happy to be in my own body,

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said." Dad said as I looked at him concerned.

" What do you mean?" I asked as he scoffed, "He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to

be found." Dad said as I thought,

"Oh, damnit, Sammy." I groaned at my conclusion

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo." I said as I groaned,

"What makes you so sure?" Dad asked as I looked dead at him,

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up

joint. And then this." I said as I strip my jacket, pulling up the sleeve to reveal the brand.

"What in the hell?" Dad said as he stood up and looked at the brand ,"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out." I said before putting the sleeve

down,

"But why?" Dad asked me as I yawned,

"To hold up their end of the bargain." I told him as I was thinking of Dean.

"You think Sam made a deal." Dad asked as I nodded,

"It's what I would have done." I said sounding redundant. I pulled a phone out and dialed a number to get Sam's location.

"Yeah, hi, My Brother have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, he lost his phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge

Antilles. Social is 2-4-7- 4. Thank you." I said before hanging up and cross to a laptop on the table.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Dad asked as I looked up and smiled.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?" I replied to his question and looked up the location. I open my old laptop to a web browser and type in the

address for ARC MOBILE.

"Hey, Dad? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?" I smiled at my reference, but Dad just sighed.

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy."He replied, I nodded. The laptop beeps; the display shows a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The

locator reads:263 Adams Road,Pontiac, Illinois.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." I said standing up."Right near where you were planted." Dad said confused.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" I said as I heard the front door open,

"Bobby you home" I heard Dean's voice,

"Yeah in here" He said as I got up from the chair,

"So no contact from Sam but I shou..." Dean said before he looked up and saw me,

"Hey Baby" I said smiling before he glared at me, great here we go again,

"Dean" I started but he had a knife in hand,

"Who are you" He yelled as Dad got him at a safe distance,

"Dean I checked its her it's really her" Dad said as I saw Dean shoulder loosen.

"Dad let him go" I said as Dad nodded to me, he let Dean go,

"Jace" He asked as I felt happy tears leave my eyes, I nodded, he dropped the knife and ran to me, as we embrace, I heard Dean crying,

"Shh Dean Baby I'm here" I said calming him down, "Dad let's search in the morning" I said as he nodded, I took Dean hand's in mine and we went upstairs to my

room where I locked my door, I turn around and Dean's lips connect to mine,

"Dean please make love to me" I said as he looked at me and nodded, He then kissed me and I kiss passionately back, I moan as his lips connect to my neck, I take

my shirt and bra off, Dean's lips grip my nipples tight, I cry out as Dean picks me up and lays me in bed. I got his shirt off, I kissed his neck with lust but love. He

crawls on top of me as he removes his jeans along with my own, his swollen lips attacking my neck as I feel his finger cling to my panties, he removes them as I feel

his tongue lapping at my clit I try holding back a moan, but he finds my sweet spot, I feel his finger go inside me and I squirm beneath him,

"Dean please" I groan as I feel impatient,

"Babe" Dean said confused,

"Yeah" I asked feeling pleasure roll through me,

"Your hymen" He said feeling my lower lips,

"It was broken a long time ago" I said as Dean looked at me,

"Really cause that's not what I am seeing" He said smirking, I look to see my hymen was intact,

"I have been reborn I guess so I'm a virgin again" I said shrugging, Dean smirked as he then kissed me again,

"Do you want me to..." He asked as I nodded,

"Break it, by my last first" I moaned in his ear,

"Yes mam" He said as I felt his cock rubbing my renewed virgin pussy, His lips connected to mine as he thrusted inside, I once again for the second hopefully last

time my hymen break, I wince as he bottoms out but I never felt more complete .I soon feel him thrusting into me, I grip his back as the tension in my belly

increases, soon it snaps, I let out a groan of his name, as he picks up speed, my name falls out of his mouth like a song, his voice telling me he loved me over and

over again made tension in my belly appear again, and soon we both fall over the edge. He collapses next to me, I am panting for breath, this was pure love making,

I smile as Dean rolls over to me and wraps his arms around me to spoon. I quickly get comfortable, feeling his chest on my back, his heart beating in perfect rhythm

with mine own heart. I feel his lips on my shoulder for a few seconds before feeling them on my neck, I ran my hand through his hair with comfort. We stayed like

that the entire night, the next morning Dean and I get dressed, Dad looks at us smiling,

"Alright lovebirds lets hit the road" He said as I nodded. We drove and soon arrived to where the GPS said Sam was, the three walk down a dingy hallway and knock

on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door is opened by a woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looks at us

expectantly.

"So where is it?" She asked us, I quirked my eyebrows a bit confused.

"Where's what?" I replied to her as she gave me a dumb look.

"The pizza...which apparently takes two guys and a girl to deliver?" She responded to my question.

"I think we got the wrong room." I looked at my boys, but as soon as I said that I see Sam step into the light. He is grim and focused, and wears a grey t-shirt and

jeans.

"Hey, is..." Sam starts but then laid eyes on me, he stops dead and swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Dad, then back at me.

"Heya, Sammy." I said looking dead at him. Sam is silent, so I step into the room, ignoring the girl who steps aside to lets me in. As I gets close, Sam pulls a knife

and lunges at me, the girl screams, I block his attack and Dad along with Dean pulls him off, gripping him around the shoulders. Poor Sam struggles.

"Who are you?!" He yells at me.

"Like you didn't do this?!" I snarled back at him.

"Do what?!" Sam argues back.

"It's her. It's her. I've been through this already, it's really her." Dad said causing him to look at Dean who nods.

"What..." Sam asked as I nodded,

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" I said with a smile. Dad and Dean lets go of Sam, who looks on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls me into a desperate

hug. We embrace for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as I looked to see Dean and Dad looking on with tears in his eyes. Sam pushes me back to arm's length.

The girl is looking on, looking confused.

"So are you two like... together?" She asked us.

"What? No. No. She's my best friend ." He said with a smile. Sam comes back into the room and sits down. I am standing above him, arms crossed. Dean, Dad and I

all look at Sam suspiciously.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" I asked him as my anger boiled,

"The girl? I don't pay" Sam said smiling.

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" I grimed at him.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam said looking at me.

"That's exactly what we think." Dad said before Sam stood up.

"Well, I didn't." Sam replied.

"Don't lie to me." I growled threateningly.

"I'm not lying." Sam said with an angered look.

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this." I said raising my voice.

"Look, Jace, I wish I had done it, all right?" He said making me grab the front of his shirt.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!" I said as I was angry. Sam broke my grip,

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Jace, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for

months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Moon, I'm sorry." Sam growled, he never called me Moon unless he was angry or

telling the god honest truth. I nodded at him

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." I said letting my emotions waver.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Dad reprized himself.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" I asked looking at the three. Dad and Dean were on the couch, while I sat in Dean's lap, Sam enters and passes out bottles

of beer, then sits across from me.

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" I asked flicking the cap off with my nails.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." Sam said looking at me.

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?" Dad said with a glance.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up." Sam said as I got up and lifted a pink flowered bra.

"Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." I said setting it down.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam said making me shiver damn demons.

"Yesterday morning." Sam replied to Dean.

"When I busted out." I said skiddish but calm.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"But why?" Sam asked as I looked outside.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." I said before looking back.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Dad asked me.

"I'm a little hungry." I replied patting my belly.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" Dean asked,

"Or demonic? Dad, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" I said looking at the two.

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned." Dad said speaking up.

"Well, I feel fine." I said looking at my hands.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam said looking at us.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Dad said making me smile.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." I said smirking at him.

"I'll be right back" Dad said as I nodded. I stood as I cracked my neck.

"Hey Jace, what was it like?" Sam asked as I looked at him.

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." I said lying dead through my teeth.

"Well, thank God for that." Sam replied and I nod.

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Dad said as Dean, Sam and I got into Dean's Impala. I decided to sleep in the backseat, still hearing

the screams of hell in my mind. Soon we got to her house. They knocks on the door, and Pamela opens it. She is in her thirties, strong and beautiful with a ready

smile.

"Bobby!" She said smiling. She grabs him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. the three of us share a look.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Dad smiled. Pamela steps back and looks Sam, Dean and I up and down appraisingly.

"So, these the boys and Jace?" She asked smiling.

"Sam, Dean Jace. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby said as I smiled at her.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Jace Singer ,Dean Winchester's girl. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." She said looking at me funny.

"If you say so." I smiled at her.

"Come on in." She said letting us in. She shuts the door once we were inside.

"So, you hear anything?" Dad asked her

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your girl out, or why." Pam said looking at Dean.

"So what's next?" Dad asked her.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pam said as serious as could be

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here." Dad asked scared, I smirked.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pam said looking at me again.

"I'm game." I smirked at her. She takes all of us downstairs. Pam spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. I look at it warily; I cock my head

as Pam squats in front of a cabinet, revealing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that reads: Jesse Forever

"Who's Jesse?" I asked her, she laughed as she got up.

"Well, it wasn't forever." She replied.

"His loss." I said smiling. Pamela stands with several pillar candles in her hands, stops in front of me with a smirk.

"Might be your gain." She said making me smirk again, I see Dean looking surprised. As she passes by, Dean and Sam look at me, I smirk at Dean with a wink.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam said looking at Dean, who had a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey, she just got out of jail. Bring it." Dean said looking at me.

"You're invited too, Blondie" Pamela said smirking at me, which I nod at. Dean is wide eyed and his mouth slightly open. Pam looks at me, we were playing a joke on

Dean, but he didn't have to know. Soon Pamela, Dad, Sam, Dean and I are seated around the small table, which now has six lighted candles in the center.

"Right. Take each other's hands." She said which we all do.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela said as she slides her hand along my inner thigh making me jump.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." I smiled. Dean still appalled, keep this joke going.

"My mistake." She replied. I look around, nervous, then takes off my outer shirt, pulls up the left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the hand print. Pamela lays her hand on it.

"Okay." She said starting the chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure,

and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Pam started and a television flicks on to static; she continues.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy." She said and I shook a bit.

"Castiel?" I asked him.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She said to me.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and

command you, show me your face." She continues.

"Maybe we should stop." Dean said as the noises got louder.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" She commanded. Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela

begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out. I caught her and lowered her to

the floor.

"Call 9-1-1!" I scream. Dad scrambles out of his chair and into the next room. I crouch over her with Dean, She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly

open to reveal black, empty sockets. She sobs.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" She sobbed. We got her to the hospital. Dean, Sam and I are sitting at a table giving his order to a waitress.

"Be up in a jiff." She said then left, Sam got off the phone.

"What'd Dad say?" I asked him.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." Sam replied, I huffed,

" And blind, because of us." I growled.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam said aggravated.

"That's not entirely true." I replied

"No?" Dean questioned me.

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo- jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us." I said with a smirk.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam grunted at me, I stared at him.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?" I said angry.

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Sam asked me.

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked him as I felt a hand on my spine, Dean's thank god.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?" Sam said as I nodded.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." Sam replied as the waitress reappears with three plates of pie. She sets them on the

table.

"Thanks." Sam said with a slight smile, she plops down in a chair at the end of the table. I looks at her, smirking.

"You angling for a tip?" I said with a grin.

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." She said then her eyes go demon-black for a moment. a uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter

also show the demon-black; the man goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it. She blinks her eyes, they go back to normal.

"Jace. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." She sneers.

"That's me." I replied placing my arms on the table.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" She questioned me.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out." I growled at her.

"Right. You don't." She rolled her eyes at me.

"No. I don't." I growled at her even more.

"Lying's a sin, you know." She smirked at me.

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..." My voice with full anger, it echoed.

"Mind your tone with me, girl. I'll drag you back to hell myself." She smirked at me, I let my anger receded. Sam and Dean, who has been staring daggers at her

through this exchange, shifts as if to attack. I hold a hand up and they stops, settles back into their seats.

"No, you won't." I said staring dead at her.

"No?" She asked.

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for

answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat.

Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on

your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose." I growled at her.

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She growled at me. I leans forward, a challenge in my eyes. I throws a right hook at her, which she

takes. I throws another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, Babe, Sam." I said looking at them. They stand, and the demon sits there, fuming. I pull a roll of cash out of my pocket and carefully

peels off a ten dollar bill. I holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult.

"For the pie." I growled then exited the business with the boys. The three of us stalk out of the diner and across the street, tense and quick.

"Holy crap, that was close." I said yawning.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked him.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us." Dean said as I yawned.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam smirked at me.

"Not anymore – the smarter hunter's back in town." I said with my eyes at the youngest Winchester.

"Dean Jace, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous."Sam retorted.

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad motherfucker here. One job at a time." I said looking at Sam. As I

dozes, the television flicks on to the now-familiar static, and the radio starts whining as well. It wakes me, I rubs the sleep out of my eyes and rolls quickly to grab a

shotgun lying by the bed. I look around cautiously, glances at Sam's bed and sees that it is empty. I grimaces. The painfully high-pitched noise begins again, and I

grab right ear, keeping the weapon up in my left hand. A mirror on the ceiling shatters and rains broken glass down on me. I crumples to the ground, clutching both

ears as all the glass in the room shatters explosively. I screams/roar in pain. Both Dad and Dean bursts into the room as more glass shatters. Soon Dean is holding

me checking my ears after the noise dies. Dad drives his car as I wipes blood from my face. Dean in the backseat,

"How you doin', kid?" He asked me.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." I growled. Soon I called Sam then hung up after talking for a few minutes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Dad asked me.

"Because he just tried to stop us." I replied.

"From what?" Dad asked once again.

"Summoning this thing. " Dean spoke up.

"It's time we faced it head-on." I said flexing my finger.

"You can't be serious!" Dean cried out.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." I said with a deep growl.

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." Dad said terrified.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything. " I said as I pull out Ruby's knife.

"We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..." I said smirking.

"This is a bad idea." Dad retorted.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" I said looking at him.

"We could choose life." Dean said serious wise.

"Dean, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or

we can make our stand." I said with my bitch face.

"Dean Jace, we could use Sam on this." Dad suggested.

"Nah, he's better off where he is." Dean replied. We went to a warehouse and painted the walls with every sigul known by heart.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Dean asked us.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." I replied

"This is still a bad idea." Dad said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, Dad, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" I said smiling. Dad nods reluctantly. He goes over to another desk, takes a

pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke. He chants in Latin. We waited, nothing, Dean sat on the table while my

father paced. I just stop next to Dean as he rubbed my sore shoulders.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" I asked my dad, he glared at me, and I put up my hands as if I was caught.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" I asked him, as if on cue, a loud rattling shakes the roof. We arm ourselves with shotguns and take positions at the far end of the

warehouse.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said putting me behind him. The door bursts open, a man in a business suit and trench coat stalks in. The light

bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches, Dean and Dad both open fire, but the man still was walking towards us. I

grip Ruby's Knife, striding towards the man and give him a questioning look.

"Who are you?" I asked quirking my eyebrows.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said with a monotone like voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." I said before rearing back and plunges the knife into his chest. The man looks down, unconcerned, pulls it out, and drops it to the floor.

Behind him, both Dean and Dad attack, and without looking, the man grabs both their weapons and uses it to swing them around. He touched their forehead with his

fingertips and both Dean and Dad are on the ground.

"We need to talk, Jace. Alone." He said looking at me. I crouch over both boys , checking their pulses. I look up and glare at the man,

"Your father and soulmate are alive." He said as I got up.

"Who are you?" I said pissed off.

"Castiel." He replied, so this is the person who burnt out Pam's eyes.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." He replies and I scoff in disbelief.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." I said shaking my head.

"This is your problem, Jace You have no faith." He said stepping back. Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the

distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." I glared at him with a hated look on my face.

" I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." Castiel said as he looked at

me.

" You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" I asked him, he nods at me and I chuckle a bit.

" Buddy, next time, lower the volume." I said placing a hand on my forehead.

" That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." He said as he he looked at

me.

" And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" I asked cocking my head a bit.

" This? This is... a vessel."He replied confused at my question.

" You're possessing some poor bastard?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

" He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel replied as I shook my head at him.

" Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" I said making my eyes glaring. He frowned at me.

" I told you." He replied and I scoffed again,

" Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" I asked him.

" Good things do happen, Jace" He replied and I just shook my head, but looked at Dean.

" What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked me.

" Why'd you do it?" I asked looking him in his blue eyes.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." He replied before he disappeared, Dad and Dean both woke up, we went home, while we were in bed,

Dean had his arms wrapped around my belly. I still don't buy this, but somehow I am starting to believe it. Why does God of all people want me out of Hell, why am I

so special?


	3. Are You There God? It's Me, Jace Singer

I was looking out the window as Dad, Sam and Dean were sitting at a desk with a pile of books in front of them. Sam is sitting in a chair in the opposite corner talking

to Dean. We were arguing for like about an hour,

"Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam asked as I scowled at him,

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." I yelled as Dean just chuckled then shook his head at me, I growled at him,

"Okay, look, Jace. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Dean said making me look at him then scoff as I rubbed my arm,

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." I said as I looked at my dad who looks up from his books at the boys then at me.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Jace, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam said as I laughed then looked dead at him,

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" I said as I looked outside the window,

"Yeah. You just did, Jace." Sam said smiling as I rolled my eyes,

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me." I said as Dean got up and walked to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jace, we have a theory." He said as I smiled, "Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." I said fluttering my eyes at him,

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we -" Sam started but I got out of Dean's arms and stood my ground,

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" I said

waving my hands in the air,

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?"Dad said getting all our attention, we look at one another then

walk over to Dad's desk.

"I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit." Dad said as I looked at the books,

"What else? " I asked him as he scoffed at me,

"What else, what? " Dad asked what else I wanted to know,

"What else could do it?" I asked as Dean just put his head on my shoulder.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Dad said as he just shrugged his shoulders at me,

"Jace, this is good news." Sam said smiling as I quirked my eyebrows at him,

"How?"I asked the younger Winchester,

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam said making me

chuckle then I cleared my throat,

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?" I asked as I shook my head at the three,

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Dad said as I felt Dean's lips ghost my neck.

"I don't know, guys." I said as I looked at my father,

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam said as I

looked around to just be confused,

"Proof?" I asked really confused,

"Yes." Sam replied as I felt Dean's hot breath making me a bit distracted,

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." I said as I felt more confused about all

this angel crap,

"Why not?" Sam asked as I twisted my head towards him,

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" I said as I carefully pulled myself from Dean,

"Babe -" Dean started but I shut him up quickly,

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the other things I've done. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just

a regular girl." I said as I took a few steps away,

"Apparently, you're a regular girl that's important to the man upstairs." Sam said as I rolled my eyes,

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God." I said as I chuckled,

"Okay, well, too bad, Jace, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat. " Sam said making me laugh, but I shut up and sighed.

"Fine. What do we know about angels?" I asked Dad who then picks up a pile of fat and weighty looking books and puts them in front of me.

"Start reading." Dad said as I looked at Dean and pouted, Dean looks at the pile of books, and turns towards his brother.

"You're gonna get us some pie." Dean said pointing to Sam as I then grab a book from the top of the pile. I saw my dad go out to get more books, so I just

yawned and decided to take a nap, but I feel very cold all of a sudden, I woke up to see some flashing like ghosts, but soon Sam and Dean came home and

guns cocked and ready.

"Bobby? Jacy?" Dean calls out, I walked to see Dean look at my Dad's iron poker on the ground.

"I'll go. You two check outside." I said as they nodded,

"You be careful Jace" Dean said before kissing me, I kissed long and hard, I went upstairs I opened doors,

"Dad?" I asked as I was looking around my house, a door opens, slowly, no one is visible. I look as I hold my gun in my hand,

"Come out, come out, whoever you are." I sing out but soon see a woman with shoulder-length brown hair appears behind me,

"Jace Singer. Still so bossy. You don't recognize me?" She says with a smile, I quirk my head then I flashback,

"This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut." She said making me remember her name,

"Meg?" I said a bit worried,

"Hi. It's okay, I'm not a demon." She said with a smile,

"You're the girl the demon possessed." I said as she walked towards me a bit, but I began walking back.

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood." She says as she holds up her hands,

"It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry - was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner..."

Meg says as she places a hand on her head,

"in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people." She growled a bit, I gulped,

"I'm so sorry" I said as I was nervous,

"Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?" She growled at me,

"Well, we thought -" I started but she growled at me,

" No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please!" You're supposed to help people, Jace. Why

didn't you help me?" She yelled at me, I felt a tear go down my face as I shook my head,

"I'm.." I wanted to apologize but Meg slaps me me while knocking me to the ground. She throws me across the room but before doing so I saw a mark on her

hand,

"No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?" Meg

growled at me,

"No I don't" I growled at her,

"You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?" Meg says as

she punched me, I spat up blood, but a mouth full.

"It wasn't just me, Jace. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never

the same after I disappeared. She just... she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken..." Meg said as I got up holding my ribs,

"Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" Meg screamed before kicking me in the gut upside,

"Because of you, Jace! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive.

My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Jace!" She said sadistically but kicks me again. I groan but I aim my gun at her,

"Come on, Jace, did your brain get french-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets." She smiles at me,

"I'm not shooting you ya dick" I growled at her before I

aims my gun and shoots at the ceiling causing a chandelier falls and lands on the ghost,

"Iron, Bitch" I growled before getting up, my hands were shaking, no I won't

let Hell's memories keep their hold at me. I walk to the study downstairs to find Dad, Sam and Dean,

"Daddy" I said as I darted to him, "Jace what" He asked as I cried in his arms,

"I saw Meg" I said as Dean came over and held me,

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked as I nodded but still groaned as my ribs were hurt still,

"Not just know. People we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" I asked Sam, he shook his head as I was

thinking,

"It was like a-a mark on her hand - almost like a brand." I told them as I looked for a piece of paper,

"I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen." Sam told us as I just found a pen,

"What did it look like?" Dad asked as I found the paper, I began to draw the symbol, after I was done I showed Sam,

"That's it." Sam told me as I saw my dad get up,

"I may have seen this before. We got to move. Dad" I said as he nodded at me,

"Follow me." I told Sam and Dean, they looked confused,

"Okay, where are we going?" Dean asked as I chuckled,

"Some place safe, you idiot." I told him as I cupped his cheek, Dad and I pick up some books and leads Sam and Dean to a basement room, which is made entirely

of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps.

"Bobby, is this..." Sam said as I patted the walls,

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." I said as I leaned against the walls,

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked my Dad as he nodded at him, "I had a weekend off, Jace chipped in.' Dad said with a smile as I watched Dean holding up a

shotgun,

"Bobby. Jace" Dean says as my dad turns to him,

"You're awesome." Dean says as he sees a picture of a swimsuit model,

"Dean no" I said as I slapped his ass, he groaned as he nudged me a bit in temptation. I was in a far corner making Iron Bullets laced with salt,

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." I said as I put my arms up but placed a bullet next to the others,

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked a bit confused,

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with

that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself?

You know, why doesn't he help?" I said as I ranted, my dad turned to me,

"Found it." Dad said as I got up,

"What?" Sam asked as I looked at them,

"The symbol you saw - the brand on the ghosts..." Dad said as I looked at him,

"Yeah?" Sam said as I shook my head,

"Mark of the Witness." I said as Dad nodded at me,

"Witness? Witness to what?" Dean asked as I smiled, I rubbed his head and pressed a mark on his neck,

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs.

It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose. " Dad said as I rolled my shoulders,

"Who?" Sam asked as I looked at him dumbfounded,

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the

witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy. " Dad said as I groaned,

"Wait, wait. What - what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked as I kissed his cheek,"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long

story short - Revelations. This is a sign, boys and daughter." Dad said as I shook my head, he looked at me and smiled,

"A sign of what?" Dean asked as I put my hair in a bun,

"The apocalypse." Dad and I said at the same time.

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon- gas apocalypse?" Dean says a bit scared, I shake my head,

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a - a mile marker." Dad says as Sam stands up,

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked as I looked at memories from the salt covered room,

"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch." Dean says smiling, but I shake my head at him,

"What?" Dean asked as I hit his head,

"Ow" He said rubbing the spot,

"Lets survive ya dick" I say as I shake my hips,

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" Dean says as I cough hard but stand again, "It's a spell to send the witnesses back

to rest. Should work." Dad says as I gruff,

"If translated it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house." I said as Dad smiles,

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked as I shake my head,

"Damn" He replied as I smile,

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire. " I said as Dean groans,

"The fireplace in the library." Dean said as I smiled,

"A for knowledge baby" I told him as he smiled,

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean said as I got the Salt ready, The four of us make salt rounds and iron rounds,

Dad looks at me concerned but i shake him off, once we are prepared,we decide to leave the panic room.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Dad says before we are about to go up the stair when we see

Ronald, I shoot him, but he vanishes,

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." I growl as the four of us make our way to the living room. Sam creates a salt circle and Dean starts the fire, while I protect

my dad,

"Upstairs, linen closet - red hex box. It'll be heavy." Dad told Sam before he nodded and left, two girls appear in the living room and both Dean and I shot them,

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Dad ordered me, I nodded and rushed into the kitchen to look for the ingredients.

The doors to the kitchen close suddenly.

"Jace" Dad and Dean yell,

"I'm all right,Dad Baby! Keep working!" I told them but my breath showed, great now who,

"Victor." I said surprised, out of all the people I couldn't save he shows up,

"Jace." Victor said with a solemn look,

"I know." I told him,

"No. You don't." Victor told me as I shake my head.

"It's my fault you're dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, "I should have known. " I should have protected you." I told him,

I went reaches for a gun behind him, but it goes flying across the room.

"Unh-unh. Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of... white light? If only. 45 minutes." Victor said to me as I was scared,

"What?" I said shocked,

"Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece.

Right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming." Victor said as I tear up, I shake my head as tear fall,

"I was the last." I told him but he shakes his head,

"Victor..." I said as he reaches inside my chest and grips my heart.

"Tell me how it's fair. You get saved from Hell - I die. Why do you deserve another chance, Jace? " He says as I groan, both Dean and Sam enters and shoots

Henriksen, Dean rushing to check on me as soon as Victor is gone.

"You all right, hun?" Dean asked as I got up,

"No" I growled as I got up and followed them, Dean was carrying the box I had searched for, Ronald appears as I reload,

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals. remember" I said with a reasonable smile,

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive." Ronald tells me,

"Well...come on, I'm not a happy meal." I told him before cocking my gun and shooting him, but he disappears,Dad recites some Latin words and the windows blow

open and a wind fills the room. The wind moves the salt so they are no longer protected by it. Meg appears and Sam quickly shoots at her, as Dad continues to recite

the spell. Ronald appears and they shoot at him. Sam,Dean and I continue to fire as the ghosts appear. Victor knocks Dean's gun out of his hands when he is

reloading, and approaches him. Dean grabs another gun, and shoots it, only to find it empty. He quickly picks up an iron rod and hits at Victor, but Meg appears and

pushes Sam against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. I watch as Sam tries to push the desk away without success.

"Cover Bobby!" Dean yells at me, Dad continues to recite the spell and Sam keeps trying to get out from behind the desk. The two girls are sitting on the desk

waiting,

Meg plunges a hand into Dad's back causing him to drop the bowl with spell ingredients.

"Dad" I scream as he looks at me,

"Fireplace baby girl" Dad orders me,

"Hey Ghosts Game Over" I yell as I then throw the bowl in the fire, which turns blue. The ghosts all disappear. Dad falls to the ground, Dean helps Sam by pushing

the desk away, freeing himself. I watched as Dean and Sam help Dad up. He nods, indicating he is okay. I tried to walk over to my dad, but stopped as I covered

my mouth feeling a bit sick, I stumbled over as I felt something rushing inside me, I fell on the couch,

"Jace are you ok?" Dean asked as I tried to get up,

"Yeah, I mean I don't know, I feel like I'm gonna be sick a bit" I said as I watched my dad looking a bit concerned for me,

"You need some sleep baby" Dean said as I nodded, he got the large air mattress so both he and I could sleep on the floor that the mattress was on, I was awoken

by feathers fluttering and I turn to see to find Castiel standing in the kitchen. I look at both Sam and Dean before taking Dean's arm off my midsection and stand up

, Dean turns over as he grumbles something,

"Excellent job with the witnesses." He says a bit in monotone, I sneer at the said Angel, but somehow I am starting to believe it,

"You were hip to all this?" I asked him as I leaned on the sink,

"I was, uh, made aware." He told me as I grunted at him,

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." I said pointing at my breathing chest,

"But you didn't." He reassured me

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." I scolded him like a child,

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Castiel tells me,

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" I asked him,

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." Castiel tells me, but I scoff.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" I

asked him with sarcasm,

"There's a God." He tells me but I shake my head,

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point

does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" I yelled at him,

"The Lord works..." Castiel starts but I raise a hand,

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass back to your so called Heaven. So, Dad was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign

of the apocalypse." I asked as I calmed down,

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Castiel tells me,

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" I asked as he shakes his head,

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals." He said making me question that,

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld." I tell him,

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Cas tells me, but I shake my head,

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." I tell him as he nods,

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Cas says as I yawn.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." I said as I cracked my neck, "Lilith has a certain sense of

humor." Cas tells me, I scoff again, "Well, we put those spirits back to rest." I said as i looked outside the kitchen window, "It doesn't matter. The seal was broken." I

told the angel, but he shakes his head, "Why break the seal anyway?" I asked as Cas looks at me, "You think of the seals as locks on a door." Castiel tells me,

"Okay. Last one opens and..." I asked a bit skeptical,

"Lucifer walks free." Castiel tells me, but I just shake my head,

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing." I told the angel,

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel asked

me,

"To stop Lucifer." I said as Castiel nods,

"That's why we've arrived." Cas tells me as I scratch my head,

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." I tell the angel,

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the

field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of

Hell. I can throw you back in." Cas tells me as he gets in my face, he vanishes, leaving me alone in the kitchen. Later I wake up and both Dean and Sam are awake,

Sam's up and about as Dean is still by my side, smiling at me, I smile back but go back to my normal face.

"You all right? What's wrong, Jace?" Sam asked me,

"So... You guys got no problem believing in... God and Angels?" I asked them,

"No, not really." Sam says as Dean kisses my cheek,

"Neither do I baby" Dean says as he continues to kiss my neck,

"So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil." I asked them as Dean kisses my shoulder but stops when I mention the devil,

"Why are you asking me all this?" Sam asked as I was about to sit up, I just sighed as I looked at both my lover and his brother


End file.
